Untitled
by VioletxLace
Summary: It's Been Three Years Since She Solved His Labyrinth, I'm Rubbish At Summaries, Please R
1. Chapter 1

As she sat in her garden watching the world go by, Sarah noticed something hanging from one of the branches in the tree, the sun was high in the sky and shone down on the tree reflecting off the object making it impossible to tell what it was, after a few failed attempts at trying to make out what it was from afar she decided to get up and have a closer look at it.

As she got closer, she stopped dead in her tracks on the branch was a pendant, not just any pendant, but HIS pendant, slowly she went closer to the tree and took the pendant off the branch and turned it over in her hands a couple of times taking a closer look at the object she had seen three years ago that day. 'What in the world is his pendant doing in my tree' she thought, puzzled as to why it was there, then suddenly out of no where a snowy white owl flew past Sarah's face and out of sight, only to reappear moments later as the Goblin King.

Sarah dropped his pendant and watched as the terrifyingly beautiful Goblin King walked towards her slowly, she looked up at his face, his eyes still held the same mismatched cruelty as before but there was something else there to, anger or hatred maybe, possibly something else she just couldn't put her finger on it, she looked up and down his form she could feel her cheeks growing warm as she looked at the slight bulge between his legs, she could feel his gaze on her which didn't help with the already dark pink colouring on her cheeks, he wore a white poets shirt, opened slightly to reveal some of his slightly toned, alabaster chest, black leather gloves covered strong, masculine hands, black knee high boots and tight grey breeches finished off the outfit, 'They'll do things to a woman's mind' she thought, his hair was slightly longer than she remembered it and it looked a bit wilder too, some of the longer bits blew gently across and around his face in the breeze.

Jareth watched his pendant fall to the ground as he slowly made his way over to Sarah, she stood still apart from her eyes which, he noticed, swept up and down his form and rested for a moment between his legs, a grin broke out across his regal features as he noticed her cheeks becoming a dark shade of pink, he also took her form in she'd filled out and lost her puppy fat, he'd seen her in his crystals but it was nothing compared to the real thing, he noticed that Sarah had grown into a beautiful young woman, more so than the last time he had seen her in the labyrinth, she had bare feet, her toes were coated in a deep shade of blue 'My favourite colour' he mused with a small smile, she wore a plain light blue vest and knee length shorts. Her eyes were a lovely shade of green and still held the fire he remembered so well, her mouth was open slightly from the shock of seeing him and framed by full lips, her skin was like porcelain and shone slightly in the sun and her long chocolate coloured hair blew around her slightly in the breeze.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend ?" he asked grinning, the sun gleaming off his pointed teeth, Sarah snapped out of her stillness at the sound of his haughty voice ringing in her ears.

She was shocked, "...What ?" she asked, almost whispering it to him, coming to her senses again and before he had chance to answer, "Why are you here Goblin King ?" she asked more forcefully, like she wasn't actually slightly scared by the fact her childhood enemy was stood inches away from her.

He looked at her, a look of complete innocence on his face, "Why Sarah, today is the three year anniversary of when you beat my labyrinth, is it such a bad thing for me to come and share the day with it's champion ?" he watched her face, smiling angelically at her all the time, he could see the inward struggle she was having for whether or not she should believe him and trust what he said.

Sarah turned towards the house and back to Jareth and eyes him warily, "How do I know you haven't just come back for Toby ?" she watched his expression change from angelic to one of mock hurt and crossed her arms and waited for him to answer.

He laid a hand on his chest, "Why Sarah, I'm offended, do you really think so little of me as to accuse me of such a thing ?" he could see she was about to open her mouth and say something else, but he held up a leather clad hand and continued, "IF I'd have come back for dear little Tobias, do you think I would have made my presence known ?" he questioned and just as she was about to open her mouth again he carried on, smirking as he knew he was irritating her by the look on her face, "The child is safe, Sarah, neither I nor my goblins have touched him since three years ago this day"

She eyed him skeptically, her mind couldn't decide whether or not to trust him, 'He sounds like he's telling the truth' she thought, "Ok, I believe you" he was about to reply when she cut him off with a smirk, "Why are you here Goblin King and I want the truth ?" she said the last part slowly and clearly, emphasising the last word.

'Gods she's beautiful when she's angry' he thought, a slight smile creeping across his features, he sighed and held his hand up, inches away from her face, a crystal appearing almost instantly, "I've brought you a gift..."


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah looked at him, then eyed the hand holding the crystal which slowly edge closer to her, the sun shone on the crystal sending delicate rainbows across her face that reflected deep within her doe like green eyes. Sarah was seemingly hypnotised by the crystals beauty and slowly reached her hand out towards the delicate orb that seemed to float mere inches from her face, the fire in her eyes danced and sparked as her fingers brushed gently through the air above the smooth surface of the glass ball.

Jareth stood and watched as her fingers hovered over the crystal with great anticipation for what was to follow once she had touched the orb he held in the palm of his hand. Sarah slowly placed her hand on top of the now glowing orb and suddenly froze, the air around them seemed to pick up an electric charge and the wind blew ferociously around them, new green leaves turned brown and were blown from the trees to swirl around the two people stood in the middle of the garden.

Sarah looked around frightened and tried to take her hand from the crystal but it was stuck, a sharp laugh cut though the chaos like a knife, Sarah stopped struggling and looked up to see the Goblin King's head tipped back momentarily before he stopped laughing and his head snapped back up and glared at Sarah from beneath his elegantly sculpted eyebrows and gently arched one before speaking to the frightened girl before him.

"Why Sarah, what's wrong ?" he asked mockingly as she tried to pull her hand from the deceiving crystal orb, Sarah merely looked up and glared at him for a brief moment and continued to struggle to pry her hand form the crystal. "What's this, no snide comments, no snappy come backs" the Goblin King said in a surprised tone and snidely added, "Not even an It's Not Fair ?" he said the last three words slowly, placing alot of emphasis on them, Sarah stopped struggling and looked him in the eyes, Jareth tsked and in a condescending tone "My dear, this isn't like you at all" keeping eye contact with her, he shook his head slightly from side to side.

Sarah bit into her cheek to keep herself from replying to his goading of her, she closed her eyes for a brief moment and before she opened her eyes again she could feel a change in the atmosphere as cool air blew lightly across her cheeks and blew her hair about her face. Her eyes remained closed for what seemed like forever while she tried to listen for something, anything to tell her where she was, slowly she opened her eyes to a pair of mismatched ones right infront of her and jumped and fell back against a cold stone wall.

Sarah looked around and saw that they were in his castle, some places on the walls oozed slimey green stuff that looked similar to the eyes she had seen on the walls around the labyrinth the first time she was in the Underground, but these ones looked a lot less friendly. Water dripped from some unknown place and echoed throughout the room they were in, Sarah's gaze flew directly to Jareth, who was stood casually leaning against the wall playing with a crystal, his eyes transfixed on her.

"Where are we ?" she asked the goblin king, but instead of her question sounding strong and bold, it came out as a feeble squeak and barely reached the walls to come back as an echo to ring her ears. Jareth merely stood there his attention had left the young girl and gone to the crystal that he twirled lazily around the palm of his hand, but yet he still spoke, "Where are WE ?" he emphasised the last word, "My dear I think you will find, you should be asking where it is YOU are" and with that, he disappeared in a swirling cloud of glitter and all that could be heard in the cold, dimly lit room was the remnants of a laugh and the feeble sighs of a young girl crying.


	3. Chapter 3

Jareth paced his throne room and looked into the crystal he held in the palm of his hand to find Sarah huddled up and weeping in one of the corners of the room he had left her in. He threw the crystal at the wall where on impact it shattered into a thousand glittering pieces, which were swiftly blown away by the small draft that entered the room before they could hit the floor. Goblins ran scattered throughout the room wary of their kings anger as it radiated from him in waves of fury, they were hid behind the throne, crouched behind some rubble and some even hid behind curtains with their large gnarled toes peeping out from behind. Jareth stomped passed and trod on each set of toes, a choir of pain filled screeches filled the air in the room, followed by the slamming of one large, heavy wooden door.

Sarah didn't dare uncover her face when she felt him spying on her through one of his crystals, only did she look up at the dimly lit room she had been left in when she heard the faint sound of a heavy door slamming at the other end of the goblin castle. She stood up and dried her eyes on the back of her hand and slowly started to wander around the room, it soon dawned on her that she was in a what looked like a dungeon, from the shackles she could make out hanging from the walls. There were rusty cells, the doors hanging off their hinges in some cases, "clearly this dungeon hasn't been used for quite some time" she whispered to herself. Sarah continued on and found herself in a tunnel like the one she had gone through with Hoggle after she had asked the helping hands to send her down and ended up in the oubliette, she turned down a corridor in the tunnel and came face to face with a pair of mismatched eyes.

Sarah fell backwards and landed rather gracelessly on her behind and looked up at the Goblin King, who merely crossed his arms over his chest and gave her a haughty look. "And where are you going ?" she just looked at him seemingly dumbfounded as he stood there watching her, waiting for her reply when she didn't answer he sighed and started to tap his foot, "Well.. ?" again Sarah didn't answer, she was listening intently to tune he tapped at with his foot, which seemed to tug at her heart strings and make tears well up in her eyes, but as soon as the tune had started it stopped and was replaced with the monotonous tone of his impatience.

"I.. I don't know where I was going" she said quietly, "I don't even know where I am" she finished and managed to get to her knees before she was helped up by a pair of strong arms, she looked at the arms bewildered and realised that they were Jareth's arms around her, he looked down at her as she looked up and for a brief moment their lips met and subconsciously Sarah closed her eyes and fell against Jareth, his hands finding a place at the back of her head his fingers entwining in her long, silky hair holding her face securely against his. Suddenly Sarah's eyes flew open and she began to struggle against him and tried to free her head from his hands but he knotted his fingers in her hair and held on so tight it hurt.

She kicked Jareth in the shin and he pushed her away yelping, his hands going to his shin and rubbing it frantically, Sarah fell slightly but got up quickly and ran off in the opposite direction away from the cursing King. She looked back and Jareth was no-where to be seen and then suddenly a very loud "OOMPH!" was echoing around the cavernous corridor and something was moving beneath her.


	4. Chapter 4

The "OOMPH!" continued to bounce off the walls and ring in Sarah's ears but she was more worried about the thing she had landed on, she shut her eyes and from behind her eyelids moved her eyes down and then slowly opened one to reveal a very red face complete with two very angry and very mismatched eyes. Sarah shut her eye again and slowly stood up and backed away from him with her eyes closed, "It's not him, It's not him" she continually whispered to herself, trying to make herself believe this was true, Sarah also put her hands over her eyes to block him out more.

Jareth looked at her now with a puzzled look on his face that replaced the anger, he chuckled lightly, "My love", he moved her hands from her eyes and looked into them, he chuckled a bit more then finished "What are you doing ?" looking into her eyes still, he waited for her reply. Sarah's eyes looked back and forth between his there were no traces of the anger she had seen before, instead it was replaced with mild amusement that was aimed at her.

Sarah could feel her cheeks growing hot and soon her face was beaming from embarrassment from him laughing at her for the extremely childish thing she had just done. Slowly she put her arms down behind her back and intertwined her hands while slowly rubbing the dirt around with the toes of her left foot, she looked down and could feel his gaze upon her.

"Sarah" Jareth said calmly trying to banish the amusement from his voice, it was a losing battle but he tried anyway, she didn't answer but merely focused her attention on a small pebble beside her foot and kicked it lightly to the side of the corridor somewhere, it left behind it a feeble echo that soon faded away to nothing.

"Sarah" he tried again, this time there was a hint of annoyance in his voice but she still refused to acknowledge him. He sighed and slid his hand beneath her chin and wrapped his fingers around it before hastily lifting her head to look at him "WHAT?!" she all but screamed at him, he fell back slightly at her outburst as he did she pulled her head from his hand and looked at him with a fire burning brightly in her eyes, the fire he loved so much, the fire he had seen in her eyes the day she had run his Labyrinth and won back Toby and his heart at the same time.

Jareth regained his balance and composed himself sighing again as he did, "How do you expect me to be able to say anything to you when you get so defensive when I try to talk to you and you ignore me and put all your attention into something so insignificant as the pebble you kicked off to the side ?" Sarah stood there looking at him, furrowed her brow and answered his question with a question of her own,

"What exactly would you want to talk to me about, Jareth ?" she crossed her arms, a smirk played across her lips as she looked on at him, she could see the cogs that were turning in his head come to an abrupt halt as he thought of how he should go about answering her.

Jareth held his chin in his hand and rubbed it lightly before replying softly with a question of his own, "But my question to you is, do you want to know ?" the smirk that played across her lips disappeared and was replaced by a slightly open mouth accompanied by a confused and slightly worried expression, her arms went stiff by her sides and her legs started to tremble slightly, though the reason why they did escaped her.

Jareth could see her trembling slightly and decided to play a game with her, he took a step forward and although it was delayed, she mimicked his action but backwards, he then decided to take a couple of quick steps towards her, she mimicked him again and backed herself against a wall the cold stone bit harshly into the soft flesh of her shoulders, Jareth quickly closed the gap between them in two short strides.

Sarah turned her head so that her cheek was against the cold stone, she could feel his cool breath hit her cheek softly causing some stray hairs to tickle her ear, her breath shuddered lightly with the quiet moan of a laugh, Jareth stroked up and down her arm slowly with one leather clad finger, whilst his other hand tucked the stray hairs behind her ear gently he then let his hand fall down slightly and let it rest beneath her chin, he lay his thumb on her cheek and gently stroked the soft flesh beneath it as he slowly turned her head to look at him


End file.
